tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Chomper
. Chompers are a species of Beta RED and BLU Demoman TF2 Freaks conceptualized by Simplenoise8. They look very similar to regular Demomen Appearance Chompers appear as Beta RED and BLU Demomen without the grenades. They wear Ali Baba's Wee Booties and their hands are noticably thinner and more animal-like than that of a regular Demoman. Their biggest difference from regular mercenaries however, is when they are about to eat their prey. Their heads distort into giant masses that barely resemble their former look. The front of their distorted face resembles a large black void which they use as a mouth. Personality and Behaviour While very animal-like, Chompers are able to speak when they are not in "attack-mode". Chompers roam the TF2 Freak World, searching from only one thing: mercenaries or lower-rank freaks to feed on. When encountering a victim, they will use their regular Demoman-like appearance as a disguise and to lure its victim. They will talk to the victim and be polite to try and get trusted by the victim before going in for the kill. When the subject has been lured the Chomper will find a good moment to attack. They will either attack with their claw-like hands and dismember some limbs from the victim to make them easier to eat or they will immediately distort their face and suck the victim into their mouth to chomp into smaller pieces that are easier to devour or to swallow them whole. When a Chomper eats a victim, the flesh of them are just something they think is tasty, they mainly eat humans because they will gain more knowledge when doing so. This causes them to be better at what they do, leaping around, being more human-like and talking better. While they are quite good at what they do, there are quite some things people can differenciate from a regular Demoman: * Chompers hands are thinner and more claw-like than any human. * Chompers don't wear the grenades like regular Demomen do, which is a rather strange thing to have for a Demoman, who fights a lot. * Chompers who are not so knowledgable are not that good at speaking, which can make a person suspicious of them and ruin their attempt at luring their victim. Powers and Abilities * '''Human Speech Imitation: '''Chompers who are at least a little knowledgable can imitate human speech to lure their victims into thinking they're a regular Demoman. * '''Black Hole Mouth: '''When revealing their true face, Chompers can use their mouths as almost that of a miniature black hole and suck their victims into their mouth to devour. * '''Clawhands: '''As long as the victim is not struggling very hard, Chompers can rip their victims apart in a matter of minutes with their claw-like hands. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''While not particularly fast, Chompers can be very agile and leap from far away and high up onto victims to surprise them. Faults and Weaknesses While effective when a victim is not struggling, a victim that is struggling a lot or a strong freak and break a Chompers clawhands in a matter of seconds. Like it was said earlier, Chompers who are not so knowledgable are not that good at speaking, which can make a person suspicious of them and ruin their attempt at luring their victim. Non-knowledgable Chompers are not discrete at all at trying to act like a human, which makes them stand out from other mercenaries very easily. Trivia * Chompers' Human Speech Imitation was inspired by SCP-939. Category:Beta-styled beings Category:Demomen Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Abominations Category:Monsters made by Simplenoise8 Category:Chaotic Neutral beings